Kokoro
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: —¡Eso no es un nombre Nara!—Gruñó Shikaku. —El día que tú tengas que sacar algo del tamaño de un melón por ahí, decidirás el nombre—Concluyó Temari. Shikamaru sonrió, era el nombre elegido por la problemática de su mujer. Y a él, le gustaba.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

**Pareja: Shikatema. Leve ShikaYoshi**

**Advertencias: Ninguna~ (Creo)**

**Kokoro**

—¡Eso no es un nombre Nara!—Refunfuñó Shikaku de mal talante, frunciendo el ceño.

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente, Temari se frotó los lacrimales en un gesto de hastío, el bebé que sujetaba con su brazo libre, ajeno a la discusión que acarreaba su nuevo nombre, balbuceó de esa manera tan graciosa que solo tiene un recién nacido _(Porque, cuando crecen, la baba que les cae por la barbilla pasa a ser asquerosita)_. Yoshino se rió entre dientes mientras miraba de manera maravillada a la niña.

—Papá, es el nombre que ha elegido la problemática de mi mujer.

—¡Y es muy bonito!—Añadió Temari, aparentemente ofendida por la desconsideración con la que la trataban.—Además, el día que _tú_ tengas que sacar algo del tamaño de un melón por _ahí_ podrás decidir el nombre.—Concluyó en tono firme, y la orden velada que gritaba un "cállate" hizo que Shikaku cerrara la boca.

Shikamaru bufó, rascándose la nuca distraídamente y mirando por la ventana con aburrimiento. Su padre continuaba rezongando incoherencias.

—Por favor, ¿una Nara cuyo nombre no empieza por "Shika"? ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? Esto solo puede significar el Apocalipsis, que se acerca, os lo digo yo…

Temari rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su suegro y meció un poco al bebé entre sus brazos, que alzó las manitas para buscar a su madre. La mujer la arrulló en un gesto dulce impropio de alguien con su personalidad, y sentado a su lado, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Kokoro es bonito.—Repitió la de Suna.

—Pero no empieza por Shika.—Refunfuñó Shikaku con resignación.—Mujer, es mi hijo quien debería elegir el nombre, él…

Yoshino acalló toda réplica con un certero codazo en la boca del estómago de su marido, que se encogió sobre sí mismo lo justo para expresar su dolor, intentando disimular éste volvió a su postura inicial con una expresión estoica.

—Todo te parece problemático, pero esto no, claro.—Soltó con obvio sarcasmo. — ¿Por qué andas cambiando el nombre de tu nieta?

—No lo cambio.—Gruñó.—Porque el idiota de mi hijo se ha puesto del lado de su mujer.

—Problemático.—Suspiró Shikamaru, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Sus ojos oscuros pasaron a la ventana, y sintió unas súbitas ganas de encender un cigarrillo y darle una calada, como si fuera su pequeña manera de decirle a Asuma que estaba bien, que seguía protegiendo al rey de Konoha, que su muerte no había sido en vano. Miró a la niña en los brazos de su esposa y, durante unos instantes, sus iris oscuros brillaron con una chispita de emoción.

"_¿Así te habrías sentido, Asuma-Sensei?"_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. "_¿Así te hubieras sentido al ver nacer a tu primogénito?"_ En cierto modo, le parecía justo que al menos uno de los dos viviera esa sensación.

Yoshino, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de la tonta discusión, posó los ojos sobre la recién nacida y sonrió. Los iris verde oscuro de la pequeña Kokoro brillaron cuando se encontraron con los de su abuela, y Temari no pudo evitar captar las miradas que compartían su hija y suegra, con una sonrisa indulgente tendió su bebé a Yoshino. Se sentía generosa.

—¿Quieres cogerla?

—No tengo que pedirte permiso para coger a mi nieta.—Replicó la otra, pero sonrió levemente y aceptó el ofrecimiento con el orgullo intacto.

Shikamaru, demasiado metido en la sencilla escena para pensar en otra cosa, no captó que su padre irradiaba suficiencia. Ese pequeño al que todo le parecía aburrido había madurado, bien sabía Shikaku que la vida de su hijo no había sido un campo de rosas, pero le alegraba pensar que, después de todo, había encontrado en esa mujer mandona de Sunagakure alguien a quien amar. Estaba seguro de que Ino creería que…¡Un momento!

—¿Y qué pasara con el trío Ino-Shika-Cho?—Casi gritó.

Kokoro hizo un ruidito de molestia por el fuerte sonido y sus labios temblaron, ella entera parecía prepararse para el llanto mientras Yoshino la acunaba, tratando de serenarla. Le dio un golpe seco a su marido en la nuca en cuanto estuvo segura de poder mantener a su nieta con un solo brazo.

—¡Idiota!—Gritó en un susurro.—Como hagas llorar a la niña…

—Papá, deja de ser tan problemático.—Shikamaru rodó los ojos.—Me temo que el trío tendrá que esperar hasta mi próximo hijo…

—Nara.—Se inmiscuyó Temari con un gruñido.—Si crees que voy a pasar este dolor porque tu machismo te impide tener solo una niña, lo llevas crudo…

—No seas llorica, mujer.—Rezongó él.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

Yoshino y Shikaku se sonrieron ante la pelea del matrimonio, y luego miraron a su nieta. Sabían que esa niña sería amada por su familia, solamente había que observar la adoración en los ojos de Temari y Shikamaru al mirarla para tenerlo claro, e igualmente, Yoshino afirmaría que pronto Kokoro tendría un hermano.

_(Con suerte, uno cuyo nombre empezara por "Shika")_

**La mayor tontería del mundo, pero tenía ganas de volver a escribir algún Shikatema ¿No son lindos estos dos?**

**En fin, Kokoro no es un nombre Nara, pero es el de la primogénita de ellos en todos mis fics de Nueva Generación, me temo que me cargué el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, pero antes de que alguien me mate…¡Tiene razón de ser! Os la diré algún día, cuando me convenza de que merece la pena comenzar el long-fic Shikatema que explica el nombre de Kokoro ^^**

**Por otro lado, sí tienen un segundo hijo, oficialmente se llama (y le llaman) Souta, pero tiene un segundo nombre que empieza por "Shika" y que descubriréis en la viñeta que complementa a esta, la subiré un día de estos, lo prometo (?) En cuanto tenga inspiración para hacerla (:**

**¿Algo más? Nop. Solo…¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

**Cada vez que no dejáis un review, Yoshino pega a Shikaku~**


End file.
